Teddy Bears
by joshiZcheri
Summary: We've been dating for years. I wanted him to say those words but why wouldn't he say it? Rated T for the language.


_"Sorry that it's been a long time I made something. I really need to prepare for our periodical test. I hope you'll like this one shot though"_

**Z:** Such a lame excuse,O-sama!

**Cheri:** You didn't even contact us!

_"Behave you twoi"_

**Discalimer:** The author doesn't own Vocaloids. If this author did, she'll make an anime about it.

* * *

><p>I only wished for him to say those three words.<br>We've been in a relationship for straight three years.  
>Why would he not say it!<br>All he ever did was give me some teddy bears!  
>Different sizes<br>Different colors  
>Different forms<br>Different brands

It seems that all kinds of teddy bears in the world is in my room and it is so freakishly annoying!  
>. for Christ's sake!<br>He still gives me those teddy bears that my room isn't enough to hold them.  
>Heck! I could even make a museum of teddy bears!<p>

Before I forget, my name is Kagamine RIn.  
>I have shoulder-length golden hair and wide skyblue eyes.<p>

You might be wondering who in the world I'm talking about.  
>Who I'm referring, you wonder?<br>Obviously my boyfriend, Kagamine Len.

Let me get this straight, okay?

1. We are not related (even if we have the same surnames)  
>2. We are not twins just because we look like each other! I absolutely hate comments like that.<br>3. If you are a girl... if you ever try to make a move on my one and only precious Len. I'll make sure that you'll regret being born!  
>4. Even if I hate his guts for not telling his feelings to me personally or through text or through an e-mail, I DON'T HATE HIM! I REALLY LOVE HIM!<p>

**Now back to the real world...**

It was raining heavily outside. I sighed and toyed with my cellphone. I suddenly ringed.  
>"Hello" I answered monotonously thinking that it would be Miku or Neru who would call.<br>I was so wrong.  
>The voice who answered made my heart stop a beat.<br>_"Hell Rin~ Can you come in the usual place? I have something to give to you."_  
>Ah~ the voice of my Len.<br>"Sure, make sure it's important ne?" I said seriously, I hate to admit it but I can be quite a tsundere.  
><em>"Yup~ See you soon Rin!" <em>His voice was full of excitement, that despite myself, I feel excited too.

I left the house carrying my favorite orange colored umbrella. I also spent my time beautifying myself for him. Got a problem with that?  
>As I could see the park, I could see him with his messy blond hair tied in that ponytail. His warm blue eyes were sparkling and he flashed his charming smile.<br>"Rin!" He waved, he looked so hot wet. I was surprised that he wasn't even carrying an umbrella and he was waiting for me for few minutes... and probably an hour!  
>"You idiot!" I went near so he can share umbrella with me. Why do he have to be this tall!<br>"Why the hell did you wait in this cold rain!" I scolded him.  
>He just smiled "I'm waiting for the girl I love" He handed me another teddy bear. I was the most beautiful among all he gave to me. There was even a container<br>But... I am sick of it. After I received it, I throw it away.  
>"Rin?" He looked taken aback and he started to go to that toy I just threw.<br>Was it really more important than me?  
>Then a thought run through me.<br>Wasn't the direction in which I threw that teddy bear near a road.  
>I turned to see Len...<br>My Len was hit by a car.  
>"LEN!" I ran to him and I saw the driver, a man helping Len.<br>"Miss, you better go home. I'll bring your twin to the hospital"  
>He carried Len and drove the car as fast as he could.<br>I couldn't bear the shock of Len getting into an accident.  
>I couldn't even remember to correct the man who called me Len's twin.<p>

I walked to the direction of my house... like a zombie.  
>I left my umbrella in the park.<br>As soon as I arrive in my room.  
>I saw those cursed toys. They were the reason why I'm angry at Len.<br>I hate those.  
>I got one and started to throw them towards the walls, the floor and in every direction.<br>Suddenly from these teddy bears, Len's voice came out.  
>My Len's voice saying the words I always wished for him to say.<br>_"I love you"_  
><em>"Rin, I love you"<em>  
><em>"Rinny~ always remember that I'm here for you"<em>

I cried. I couldn't take it! I ran towards the park and saw that teddy bear he gave to me recently.  
>I trembled. I was scared.<br>I opened the container and saw a ring.  
>I was out of breath and I must really look terrible with the rain and my tears.<br>My eyes were red from crying.  
>I squeezed the teddy bear<br>the cursed little teddy bear-  
>no...the cut precious teddy bear my beloved Len gave to me.<br>After I gave it a squeeze  
>I could hear Len's voice<br>_"Rin, it's been us for years. I really do love you so I'm asking you to marry me" _

So that's why he looked excited.  
>He was going to propose to me<br>I'm sorry Len  
>I have misunderstood everything.<br>Please forgive me  
>Please don't hate me<br>Please love me  
>Please live...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Len:<strong> Cliffhanger

**Rin:** What really happened next?

_"It depends on each readers"_

**Len, Rin, Cheri & Z:** ...

_"Everyone has a different taste so let me study!"_

**Z:** To the readers, don't mind O-sama

**Cheri:** Reviews however are deeply appreciated. _*smiles*_


End file.
